I owe you one
by Melonifan4ever
Summary: My first fanfic so please be gentle.  All comments are welcomed, good or bad.  This is just a little smutty thing.  An E/O one shot.


It had been a long day at the precinct. Actually, it had been a long three days since Myranda Ray had gone missing. Three very long days for detectives Benson and Stabler. Seventy two hours straight they had worked on this case. No sleep except a few minutes in the cribs, no real food, unless coffee and snacks from the vending machine fall into the real food category, no hot showers, or even cold for that matter. They were exhausted.

Thankfully it was finally over. Myranda was safe at home with her family and the piece of shit responsible for her misery was dead. Ruben VanScoy had been gunned down by NYPD when the detectives arrived to arrest him. It was finally time to head home.

"Hey Liv, you think I could crash at your place tonight? I am just to damned tired to drive all the way to Queens."

"Yeah sure El, no problem. I think you even have some clothes at my place from the last time you stayed there."

"Thanks Benson, I owe you one."

"You owe me one huh? I am gonna hold you to that Stabler."

Benson Residence 6:30pm

Elliot and Olivia had both literally collapsed on the sofa the second they walked in the door. There they sat one on each end of the couch, heads leaned back, mouths gaped open sound asleep. This case had kicked there asses.

Elliot slowly began to wake. Finding it hard to force his eyes to open, he finally has the strength to lift his head. His mind gradually clears enough to realize where he is. He looks over to see his partner, mouth hanging open, the tiniest bit of drool trickling out of the corner of her mouth. A small smile creeps across his face at this sight. If only I had a camera, he thought to himself. Just then he caught a glimpse of the clock and realized they had been asleep for a couple of hours. He took the keys that Olivia was still holding in her hand and quietly placed them on the coffee table. "Liv" he said softly while gently brushing his hand on her thigh. "Olivia" this time with a little more force in his voice.

"Hmmm…El, what time is it? She groggily mumbled as she tried to discretely wipe the drool from her mouth.

"It's a quarter 'til seven. Thought you might wanna get a shower and head to bed."

"That sounds good…..bed, what a wonderful thought. I am gonna take a quick shower. I think your clothes are in the spare bedroom if you wanna grab them so you can shower when I am finished."

"Sounds good. Hey, thanks again for letting me crash on your couch tonight."

"You are very welcome Stabler. Just remember you owe me one."

With that being said Olivia got up and headed to her bedroom. She emerged a few minutes later with an armload of clothing and towels only to disappear again into the bathroom. A few short moments passed and the water began to run.

Elliot was headed to the spare bedroom to get his clothes when he heard Olivia yell something.

"What was that Liv? I didn't hear you."

"Time to pay up Stabler."

"Dammit Liv, I am too fucking tired to run out to pick up dinner. If you would buy shit to keep in your kitchen once in a while you wouldn't have to get take out all the damn time. You know you can….."

"Shut the fuck up Elliot!" That's not even close to what I am talking about."

"Whatever Olivia. We will talk about it when you get out of there so I don't have to yell over the shower."

"Damn it Elliot, If you would just bring your ass in here you wouldn't have to yell over the shower."

_No way did she, my partner, Olivia Benson, just invite me into her bathroom while she is in there naked and wet._

He was completely frozen. Unable to speak. As he stood there, lost in the visions that were racing through his mind, he heard her call his name again. Elliot suddenly snapped back to reality to hear Olivia calling for him and stating that is was time for him to pay up.

"Stabler if you don't get that sexy ass of yours in here I am just gonna have to satisfy myself."

Elliot swallowed hard and licked his lips as he was turning the doorknob. What kind of man would he be if he didn't repay his debt.

He slowly entered not knowing just what to expect. He was consciously making an effort to look straight ahead at the wall as he closed the door. Olivia peeked her head out from behind the shower curtain with a look in her eyes Elliot had never seen. It was pure lust and desire. As she pulled the curtain a little farther back to reveal herself to him he had to look he couldn't take it any more. He slowly looked over at her, feeling the tightening in pants already. As Elliot began to undress he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was stunning.

Elliot slowly began to unbutton his shirt as Olivia began to touch herself where she needed it most. That's all it took. His clothes were on the floor and he was standing under the steaming flow of water fully erect in anticipation of what was about to happen. Olivia took a moment to take in the sight of him . He was incredible. Sure she had seen him before without a shirt but that was it. Never had she had the pleasure of seeing him like this. Aside from her dreams that is. His chest and abs look as if they were chiseled from stone, his arms strong and defined. His dick was throbbing, begging for her attention.

Elliot reached up and wound his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth down to his. He forcefully crashed his open mouth onto hers as she let out a small moan and opened her mouth to him. She was going to give herself to him completely. Olivia pulled away to catch her breath.. Her head was spinning with desire. "Liv, I need you so bad. I have got to feel you, taste you." He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Her back was arched slightly giving him full access to her beautiful firm breasts. He pulled one nipple into his mouth sucking slightly as he gently pinched the other between is thumb and finger. "mmmmm El" As he continued to explore her body with his mouth licking and sucking she reached down and took his shaft in her hand. He let out a groan. The sexiest thing she had ever heard she thought. Olivia slowly bent down, while never losing eye contact, she began to lick his tip and slowly run her tongue around the head. "Damn Liv, that feels so fucking good" Just then she took all of him in. Slowly she slid her mouth back up and then down again. Elliot made a sound that was pure pleasure and sex. This continued for a couple minutes. "Remember Liv, I owe you. Now its my turn. I want to taste you" Olivia leaned back against the shower wall as Elliot got down on his knees. He took one leg and placed it over his shoulder. He slowly put one finger in her as she gasped. "Damn baby you are so wet." Then two fingers. He began quickly thrusting them in and out as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Olivia threw her head back in pleasure. "Make me come El, please make me come." He began licking her center while still thrusting his fingers in and out very quickly. "Yeah, yeah, fuck yeah. Don't stop baby don't stop." "Come for me baby" Just then her walls clentched down on his fingers and her body began to shake. He kept up the pace as she screamed out in pleasure. When he could feel her body begin to relax his pace began to slow as he brought her down for her high. "Damn El, that was incredible but I need you in me. I want to feel you come in me" "Turn around Liv and put your hands against the wall." Olivia was pushing her ass into him grinding on him.. Her body was begging him to take her. He slowly rubbed the head of his dick at her entrance, teasing her, making her beg. "Please Elliot, I need you more than I have ever needed anything." That's all it took. He thrust into her from behind. They both let out a deep throaty moan and then froze. "Just hold still for a minute El, you are more than what I am accustomed to." When her body adjusted to his size and the burn from his entrance had begun to subside she slowly started to move. "Oh Liv, so fucking wet and tight. You feel so good." "Fuck me hard Elliot, I want to feel you come." Elliot grabbed onto her hip with one hand and wrapped the other around her waste for support. He began to quicken the pace slamming into her. "Oh yeah El." "Shit Liv, I'm not gonna last long at this pace baby. You gotta come for me." Those words coming from his mouth is all it took. "Yeah baby, shit, I'm gonna come!" Her body tensed and began shaking again as she screamed his name. As she writhed on his dick he could feel his release building. He picked up the pace even more and let out a sound that was pure ecstasy. "Fuck Liv, I'm gonna come!" Two more hard thrusts and he exploded inside of her. His pace slowed as he rode out his climax and then collapsed against the wall barely able to support himself. "That was amazing. Olivia, you are amazing."

As they were walking out of the bathroom Olivia looked at him still with desire on her face. "El, sleep in my bed tonight."


End file.
